


The Path of the Vagabond

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Entangled Threads [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Comfort, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, F/F, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, M/M, Origin Story, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Sleeping Together, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Jesse McCree is a bounty hunter who in a normally lonely life has found someone to keep him company. However, he isn't one to open up about his past, just like his lover. As a result, when a recall comes into affect, and Jesse is forced to confront his past and old feelings, he finds himself pulled into them all over again along with those past emotions.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: hero/hero = relationship, hero & hero = slight/implied

The life of a bounty hunter was a harsh one, but Jesse McCree was accustomed to it after living it for six years and having his experiences from his days in the Deadlock Gang and Blackwatch under his belt. Living with two such groups would make any man ready to face the life of hunting bounties and trying to outrun those looking for your own. However, Jesse was one a few lucky bounty hunters who didn't have to live such a life in solitude. He wasn't forced to be a loner like many before him. He had been blessed to have found a partner...a companion in a normally lonely lifestyle. 

 

Jesse McCree sighed contently as he looked down at the raven haired man who laid in bed beside him. His mud colored eyes studying his companion who was sleeping. His face that was normally always set in a scowl was one that was relaxed. His hard-set expression soft, and Jesse observed the slight signs of aging in the man’s face. The small lines that were beginning to form under his eyes and the silver tinge to the man’s hair and beard, yet the man was still as handsome as ever.

 

Jesse smiled as he slowly ran a hand through the man’s long black hair absentmindedly, engrossed in taking in the man’s handsomeness. His eyes moved down to his sculpted body, the intricate tattoo on his shoulder with the deep blue and golden hues that homed the two fierce dragons of his clan. Slowly they trailed down to his abs and finally to the blanket that sat at his waist. Jesse was so entranced in studying his partner that he didn’t notice him stir until a voice spoke, “Can’t sleep?”

 

Jesse blinked before looking to his partner’s face and seeing those amber eyes staring back at him. “Not when I got someone as handsome as you sleepin’ in my bed,” he said with a smile.

 

“Hmph, do not try to play it off, Jesse. What is bothering you?” asked the man having a stern face of concern.

 

Jesse sighed. “I jus’...got a lot on my mind. It’s nothin’ Hanzo,” he said.

 

Hanzo shook his head. “I swear you are just as stubborn as myself sometimes. I will not force it out of you, but I wish you’d tell me.”

 

“I will in the mornin’...maybe,” said Jesse. “Jus’ go back to sleep darlin’, I’ll try my best to rest.”

 

“You better,” muttered Hanzo as he shifted to grow more comfortable and rested his head on Jesse’s chest. 

 

Jesse smiled and kissed the top of Hanzo’s head. “Goodnight Han.”

 

“Goodnight Jesse…” he murmured, sleep quickly starting to drag the man back down into its depths. Jesse watched Hanzo for a while longer before trying to get some rest, but as usual...sleep did not come easy to the man.

  
  


\--

 

The following morning, Jesse woke to the typical smell of fresh coffee being made and an empty bed. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes and staring at the ceiling for a few moments before dragging himself out of bed. He reached down, grabbing his boxers off the floor and threw them on as he started out of the bedroom. He paused seeing himself in the mirror. His mess of brunette hair that hung around his face, the appearance of grease telling him he needed to shower before Hanzo noticed and scolded him for the hundredth time about it.

 

He sighed seeing his face. The years hadn’t been kind to McCree. He had crows feet at the edges of his eyes that had dark circles underneath them from his lack of sleep...which wasn’t uncommon for him. With the life he’d led...it wasn’t surprising that sleep evaded him and when it did come, it came in the form of nightmares. He noted his beard was looking scruffy and unkempt and knew that was just another thing Hanzo would tell him to try to make look somewhat decent.

 

He closed his tired eyes. At least he didn’t look terrible otherwise. Although Jesse McCree was now thirty seven years old, he still looked as fit as he did back when he was nineteen. He was all muscle, but his skin was slightly tanner than back then. He also had a decent amount of chest hair now as well as scars that littered his skin. He opened his eyes again and shook his head before he headed out of the bedroom and down the hallway, the smell of coffee beckoning him.

 

As he entered the kitchen, he found Hanzo in just his boxers fixing up breakfast. He smiled as he stood in the doorway and admired his lover. His creamy skin and raven colored hair that seemed to glow in the rays of the Santa Fe sunlight that flooded through the window. Jesse walked up behind Hanzo and hugged him, resting his head on his shoulder. “G’mornin’ Han,” he said as he breathed in the smell of bacon and eggs.

 

“Jesse,” said Hanzo, and Jesse could hear the smile in his voice. “You’re up a bit earlier for once.”

 

“Hm...the coffee was callin’ me,” he said as he kissed Hanzo’s cheek before pulling away to pour himself a cup.

 

“You sure it wasn’t the nightmares again?” asked Hanzo over his shoulder, and Jesse paused.

 

“...I’m sure,” he said as he finished filling his cup and went to take a seat. “So, I was thinkin’...I’m gonna shower today after breakfast. Then after I’m done, we can go ‘n see if there are any new bounties we can hunt for.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” said Hanzo as he began to plate the food. “So...where are you interested in going this time to chase a bounty?”

 

“Hm well...I was thinkin’ ya’d choose this time darlin’,” said Jesse with a smile as Hanzo turned off the stove tops and set down the plates on the already set table.

 

Hanzo grabbed his cup of green tea and took a seat. “Hm...perhaps my home?”

 

“Japan?” said Jesse with a quirked eyebrow. “Hmph...been a while since I been there…”

 

“It would...be nice to visit again,” said Hanzo carefully.

 

“If that’s what ya want darlin’...then so be it,” said Jesse with a smile before taking a bite of his bacon.

 

“Hm…so...will you be telling me what was troubling you last night?” asked Hanzo before taking a sip of his tea.

 

Jesse swallowed his bacon. “I was hopin’ you’d forget that…”

 

“Jesse…” started Hanzo, but Jesse interrupted.

 

“I was just...thinkin’ on the past darlin’, and then I got distracted by you ‘n yer beauty.”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Insufferable…,” he muttered before taking a bite of his eggs.

 

“Aw...bu ya know it’s true, Han,” said Jesse with a cheeky grin.

 

“Just eat your food and take a shower,” said Hanzo.

 

“Whatever ya say, ya blushin’ beauty,” said Jesse before taking a sip of coffee.

 

\--

 

Jesse stepped out of the shower, drying his hair and body with a towel as he walked out of the bathroom. As he stepped into the bedroom and started to put on his boxers and pants, a noise made him freeze. It was a little beeping sound, and he looked to the bedside table. He finished throwing on his pants before opening the top drawer and seeing his old communicator beeping and glowing a red light. He looked around for Hanzo and found him nowhere nearby. 

 

He clicked it and a hologram appeared. And there was Winston, talking and calling for a recall. Jesse stood there, listening to every word before it changed. The words were simple. A ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ to join the recall. Jesse took a deep breath before a voice spoke behind him, “Well...are you going to join them again?”

 

He turned to see Hanzo dressed in his usual attire. His amber eyes unreadable as he watched Jesse. Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and he dragged his eyes to the communicator. “I...If you’ll come with me.”

 

“Of course,” said Hanzo without question. “Jesse...where you go, I will always follow.”

 

Jesse took a deep breath. “...Alright…” He hit the ‘yes’ before putting the communicator away and closing his eyes as he took a seat.

 

“...This is...about your past isn’t it?” asked Hanzo. Jesse didn’t speak. “Jesse...I will not pressure you into telling me anything, but I am here for you…”

 

“...It happened a long time ago…” said Jesse quietly as his voice cracked a bit, and Hanzo took his hand.

 

“Take your time, Jesse…” he said softly as those old memories rose from the depths of Jesse’s mind and he felt like he was reliving it all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Sorry for waiting so long to update this! Enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

The cool nights in Route 66 were comforting to Jesse McCree as he looked up at the clear, starry sky that hung overhead. He sighed, flipping open his communicator and looking down at the time.  _ 10:47 p.m. _ Jesse shut it again, frowning as he glanced down the curved road in front of Big Earl’s. They were late, and Jesse was far from happy. He could be back at the hideout drinking whiskey and whatever other alcohol they could scrounge up for the night, but no. He was stuck out here trying to make sure this arms deal with these new associates of theirs went right. 

 

Jesse pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket and pulled one out, pocketing the pack again and going to light it. However, he didn’t manage to finish as he heard something behind him and whirled around. He narrowly missed being smacked in the back of the head with the butt of a gun, and he cursed as he dropped the lighter and cigarette. He backed away from his opponent, whipping out Peacekeeper and firing off a shot. He missed, but he managed to get a good look at who this guy was. 

 

He had white hair with blue streaks at the edges, and a skull mask. He had dark body armor that glowed a faint blue, and Jesse heard him swear. “God dammit...you better not have just completely fucked this operation up, or I swear to god you’re getting a fucking bullet in between your eyes,” he said before lunging at Jesse.

 

The younger of the two grunted as he hit the ground, dust kicking up as Peacekeeper was sent flying away on impact. Jesse struggled to kick off the other man as he tried to reach blindly for his gun. However, the noise of the other cocking his gun made him freeze as he felt the cool metal against his forehead. “Move again and I’ll blow your fucking brains out, kid,” he said, and Jesse gulped. After finding Jesse wasn’t going to attempt to move again, the man got off of him, gun still pointed at his skull. “Get up.”

 

Jesse did as he was told, and he stared at the man with wide eyes as he stood still. The other muttered annoyance as he pulled out a communicator of his own and pressed a button on the side of it. “This one’s caught, boss, but he managed to get a shot off. What do you want to do?” There was a pause, before the man nodded. “Understood. I’ll meet you at the airship.” He put away the communicator. “Alright kid, where are the guns?”

 

Jesse stared at him nervously. “I uh...I don’t-”

 

“Don’t you dare try to lie to me, kid. Unless you want to be left to bleed out, then be my guest. Show me.”

 

Jesse nodded, and he started walking around the side of Big Earl’s towards a cave in the cliff. The man followed, gun still pointed at Jesse’s back. He entered the cave, which was dimly lit by a few lanterns set up along the walk. Jesse led him to the back of the cave where several large crates sat. “Over there,” said the man, pointing the gun at the far wall a good distance from the crates. “Try running, and your legs will be shot.” Jesse nodded, moving to the spot as the other began to inspect the crates.

 

“E-Excuse me sir, but uhm...why are ya’ll doin’ this? I thought ya’ll just wanted yer guns…” said Jesse and earned a laugh from the man.

 

“Damn kid...you must be stupid as to not have caught on yet,” he said as he opened a crate. “This isn’t a deal, this is a sting operation by Blackwatch, and you kid are in a hell of a lot of trouble with the kind of weapons you and your friends are carrying…” He shut the lid to the crate. “Shame kid, you’re young too. Life in prison will be tough, but nothing I can do about that. That’s up to the boss.”

 

Jesse paled a little at the realization of just how fucked he really was. “L-Life in prison…?” he whispered, staring blankly at the man. “N-Nah there ain’t no way…”

 

“You heard what I said kid,” said the man. “Your time is over. Now let’s go. I don’t need the boss chewing me out for being late.”

 

\--

 

Jesse glared at the sleek metal table before him. There were some spots of blood that ruined the cleanliness of it, but Jesse expected that. Considering that they’d thrown him in here immediately after one of the other members of the Deadlock Gang had been spoken to, it didn’t surprise him in the slightest. The door opened and closed, but Jesse didn’t look up. He heard the sound of boots on the concrete floor before a man sat down across from him. “Well kid,” said the man. “You’ve quite the record. Seventeen years old, an orphan, picked up by the Deadlock Gang...climbed their ranks and already a dealer at your age. Impressive.”

 

Jesse remained quiet, ignoring the man. His ‘praises’ were so fake, and Jesse wanted to punch him in the face. The man waited a few moments before continuing, “Listen, kid...Overwatch could use a kid like you. We could utilize your strengths. We heard about your sharpshooting skills. We’re giving you a chance here.”

 

Jesse looked up at the man, fire burning in his eyes and spit in his face. “Fuck yerself,” he replied stubbornly and the man slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up.

 

“You’ll regret this kid,” he growled before storming out, muttering about ‘brat not knowing a good offer if it hit him in the face’.

 

Jesse flinched as the door slammed shut and looked back down at the table. A smug smile tugged at his lips, but inside he was terrified. He was in serious trouble. The fact that Overwatch was involved in the takedown on the Deadlock Gang scared Jesse shitless, but the threat of jail time scared him more. He heard faint laughter outside the room, and he glanced over curiously. However, he quickly averted his eyes as the door opened and another man walked in, chuckling to himself. Jesse kept his lips sealed as the man sat down. “Well...I must say, you got balls kid,” he said. “Spitting in the Strike-Commander’s face...quite the feat. Look, I’ll keep it brief kid…” Jesse looked up at him as the man leaned back. “You’ve got two options. You can go to jail for the rest of your life for a bunch of dumbasses who you call ‘family’ who would drop you in a heartbeat if it meant saving themselves...or, you can start over and work under me in Blackwatch.”

 

Jesse stared at him before looking away. “What’s in it for me?”

 

“Not being eaten alive in jail and wasting away, a roof over your head so long as you do as your asked, and fifty bucks that I bet the Strike-Commander that you would take the offer.”

 

Jesse thought it over for a few moments, a smile on his face at the last part before nodding. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

 

The man grinned at him. “Welcome to Blackwatch, kid. The name’s Gabriel Reyes,” he said holding out a hand, and Jesse shook it.

 

“Jesse,” he said. “Jesse McCree.”


End file.
